


Don't give up on Pixie

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: Kpop Writers Events [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (brother), Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Gen, Late night shenanigans, Sneaking Out, They're brothers I think, middle of the night, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: “I’m about to do the stupidest thing, break into Sana’s apartment and steal my plushie back.”Chan can’t say he hasn’t expected this to happen at some point. It’s just that he’s imagined approaching this topic over a cup of tea, not around three in the morning, right before Jeongin is about to jump into his plan.My last entry for our prompt week!Saturday: Middle of the night | "Are you going to try to stop me now? Because I might let you."
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Kpop Writers Events [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783111
Kudos: 7
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	Don't give up on Pixie

Silence.

A shuffling sound that Chan’s been listening to since laying down that night has finally come to a stop. It’s been a rough night for himself, having thousands of deadlines this week and caffeine added up to his usual insomniac habits – but it’s been worse for some, he knows.

Between schoolwork and the feeling of longing, he knows well which keeps him awake during the coldest nights. And though being kept awake when his sleep finally decides to catch up should be upsetting, he can’t bring himself to hold a grudge.

Not when it’s Jeongin whose restless movement disrupts their silent room.

But now it has stopped, and instead, Chan listens closely to the footsteps that echo at the other side of their room, then closer to him and disappear around where he must have found their wardrobe. Some more struggling and tumbling, zipping and finally clicking wood when the younger finishes dressing up.

That’s when Chan decides to open his eyes. Jeongin’s face is already turned in his direction, has probably been watching him for quite some time. His throat bobs, swallows.

“You okay there, mate?” Chan inquires, sitting up to see his brother more clearly. His eyes are still adjusting to the darkness, Jeongin seems to be just as blind, sporting one of Chan’s casual shirts and mismatched socks. “What are you doing?”

It’s not really a question – at least not one that would need an answer.

Jeongin smirks nervously, his eyes showing glint even in the dead of night. The flame that sparks in them comes from inside of his soul rather than the room, after all. “I’m about to do the stupidest thing, break into Sana’s apartment and steal my plushie back.”

Chan can’t say he hasn’t expected this to happen at some point. It’s just that he’s imagined approaching this topic over a cup of tea, not around three in the morning, right before Jeongin is about to jump into his plan.

They’ve made this agreement a few days prior, after the most recent confrontation about throwing his beloved bunny out. It’s not that Jeongin wants to, he’s been holding onto that toy ever since elementary school, a little sooner than that. Chan has never tried to make him lock it into the box of their memories, though their father has attempted so countless of times.

Maybe that’s what makes Jeongin waver, especially in front of stares of his classmates, constantly teasing him about being childish – which proves  _ them  _ to be the childish ones, but it’s not like Jeongin would let him say that out loud.

It’s not fair – a toy shouldn’t be something to be teased about; one keeps it for their comfort, and all it should signalise is that the person needs care. Which, quite obviously, is the opposite of being teased.

“ _ I need to grow up, it’s okay,”  _ Jeongin had said that afternoon, determined eyes piercing into Chan’s. He had tried to look confident, yet his stare reflected fear. “ _ I don’t need it anymore.” _

_ “Don’t feel the need to give it up, _ ” had been Chan’s response, knowing how much Jeongin wanted to hear those words, but hadn’t succeeded. Still, Jeongin agreed not to throw it out, too attached to his doll.

And that’s how the deal has been settled. Pixie would stay hidden at Sana’s place since Chan’s girlfriend is the only person Jeongin allowed to involve. That way, it will still be there if Jeongin needs it, and he knows Sana will take good care of it.

It’s been two days since they’ve drove Pixie off. That’s as much as Jeongin can go without his beloved plushie. Chan isn’t surprised, but he hasn’t expected such drastic measures either.

His brain is processing slowly, and the world may be spinning in slow-motion, because Jeongin is still standing in front of him, rocking on his heels and waiting for something. Chan doesn’t know what for, so he waits too.

Observes Jeongin’s moves, watches as the younger gulps. “Are you gonna try to stop me now? Because I might let you.”

“Absolutely not,” he says without thinking. “If I were sober enough, I’d drive you myself. Texting Sana will be enough.”

And maybe he’ll do it either way because sleep will wear off but Jeongin’s bad dreams stay. Sana doesn’t have to know he’s driving at night anyway. Knowing Sana, though, he finds it wiser to just text his girlfriend, and waiting for the offer of bringing Pixie back in the morning.

Jeongin can wait that much, right?

“What- no, you can’t tell him-” Jeongin starts to protest, cutting mid-sentence to lower his volume yet losing his train of thoughts in the process. “I’ll take your keys.”

He can’t wait.

Chan shakes his head, now feeling awakened enough to sit up properly, rubbing his eyes. “You are  _ not  _ breaking into his apartment.”

Jeongin wavers. “Right, I didn’t need him anyway.”

_ Bullshit _ , Chan thinks as he shuffles out of bed, puts on a pair of jeans, and follows Jeongin out of their room, and towards where Pixie sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ 
> 
> Moral of the story: Don't give up on your Pixie either, whether it's a plushie or anything! If it means comfort, then it's good for you.


End file.
